Snow Princess
by peachybear671
Summary: Maiko Kuyumi grew up in a life of peace and ease being the daughter of the head of the Kuyumi clan, one of the most flourishing clans in all of Yukigakure in the Land of Snow, but what happens when she is whisked away from her family during an attack on her clan and is taken away to live in Konoha when she is only six. Will she adapt to the lifestyle of the leaf-nin. Kakashi x Oc


**Homeland**

Throughout my childhood, from time to time, I would escape the proper world I lived in and would sneak out to adventure the far corners of my village. I was the eldest daughter to the head of the Kuyumi clan. One of the most powerful and flourishing clans in Yukigakure, the Village Among the Snow. I, Maiko Kuyumi, was to inherit this clan and that was a lot of weight to put on a six year old girl. My days were always spent training, learning the secret ice jutsus our clan was praised for and learning the eloquent manners of a proper lady. My father, Kaito, had a cold heart and shunned me for being a female. A female wasn't supposed to become the head of the clan once he passed, but he had no other choice since I was his only child. To him I was nothing more than a mere stranger. My mother was the only one in the entire clan who actually loved me. She was stern with me on my manners and proper adequate. She always made sure that I speak in a proper and delicate manner in front of other people, but when I returned home from my long tiring days she would be there waiting to embrace as soon as I stepped in the doorway. My training began when I was only four. Only once a week did I ever get a day off, so every Saturday I would head to my secret place, my special place, that no one else knew about except me.

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of birds chirping on the snowy trees. The morning was crisp and fresh. It was finally Saturday. I quickly rushed to get dressed. I threw on my silk white kimono with a red flower print, along with my wooden sandals, then combed through my long messy hair with my fingers. I then ran out of my room to get a quick bite to eat before I headed over to my special place. When my hand was about to open my shifting door, somebody had already beat me to it. There stood a tall man with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail in his morning robes, his dark grey eyes, same as mine, bore into my soul. Why was my father standing outside my door?

"Maiko, today at noon you will come to the training grounds." he said in his usual stern tone.

"B-but father, today is my only day off from training." I barely made out. I stammered every time I looked at that cold expressionless face.

"I will not be questioned. Today is an important day for you." He the meanest glare imaginable.

"Why?" I was surprised at my sudden courage to continue the conversation.

"You will see." That was all he said before he walked away, leaving me wondering in fear what he might have in store for me.

After that I headed towards the kitchen like I had planned. At least I still had the rest of the morning to enjoy. The Kuyumi manor was enormous so it was quite easy to get lost, but since I pretty never much left this place I know the layout of the manor on the back of my hand. When I enter the kitchen I look to see my mother sitting at the table staring into an empty void.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, now stop asking questions and get something to eat." She says in a tired tone.

Her voice doesn't sound the same, it's as if she has lost the rest of her youth in that one tired sentence.

I pick up an apple and rush out the door. I feel the fresh snow crush beneath my feet as I run as fast as I can through the empty fields of the estate. I stop halfway to my place though when I see an unusual sight. A group of children playing ball near the head's house. They all look around my age. There have been other children in the Kuyumi Clan, but my father had always secluded me from the other children since I was in the head family, but I had yearned to play and be like one of them. It takes a good ten minutes before I gain the courage and slowly walk up to them.

"Can I play with you?" I ask in my natural quiet voice. They then all start to whisper in a worried manner. They must know who I am.

"No way! Our parents said we're not aloud to play with you! You're the head's daughter if we get caught with you, we'll all be severely punished! Besides you seem like a complete weirdo anyway!" yells an overly confident boy with plain brown hair and eyes.

I begin to feel anger boil up inside of me. Everyone always treats me this way. Everybody is afraid. Afraid of what my father would do if they found out they talked to me. My father isolated me from everyone, so I could only focus on my training and getting stronger, but I wasn't improving as fast as he would like, and the more the more time it took for me to improve, the more I was isolated. I still couldn't master the family's forbidden ice flower jutsu. That was the one crucial move that only the head of the Kuyumi clan knew. If I could not master that then I was no proper heiress to the clan.

"What are you still doing here! GO ALREADY YOU MORON!" the boy yelled while the other children in the group just laughed.

I've had enough. Nobody was going to treat me this way. I walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut. He staggered back coughing up a little blood. I felt bad for a moment, but then quickly wiped away any emotions of sympathy, leaving my face cold and blank like my fathers.

"Does anybody else want to mess with me." I threatened giving everybody the worst glare they could ever imagine.

they all then high tailed out of their dragging the beat up boy behind them. I continued to my spot. It was nearly noon. I would only have a short time there.

The place where I spent all my free time was only merely a little pond, but around that pond were beautiful giant pines with their tops covered in snow, a tiny waterfall was above the pond, and in the pond contained the brightest koi you have ever seen. Here I could pour out all my thoughts and needs. At this peaceful place I could be at peace with myself without any worries of any kind, but know all I could think about was what I had done to that boy.

I stole a glance at my reflection in the water. I have my father's smokey grey eyes and my mother's long thick indigo hair. I'm pretty short and I have a slim figure. Overall I look quite plain compared to some of the other girls my age I have seen.

Before I realize it it's noon and I rush over to the estates training grounds. I look to see my father with a disapproving scowl on his face, one of his rare displays of emotion.

"You were nearly late."

"Sorry sir." I mumble.

"Fine. There is something important I need to discuss with you."

I remain silent which he takes as a sign to continue.

"I do not find you fit to become the head of this family. You may have come far in your training, but not far enough. You are a disappoint to this family. You don't have what it takes to lead this clan. I have considered having your first cousin, Ran, take over once I'm gone. Since he does not have the blood of the head family, you will be wed to him once you are of age."

My body feels weak. All of that work put in for nothing. I've trained my hardest each day and each day I've come closer to mastering our family's legendary jutsu. My own father has just taken away my birthright and now I was being forced into an arranged marriage. How could he do this to me? I'm only still a child.

"You can leave you are no longer needed."

My body feels numb as I walk back to the house. When I come in I am in my mother's embrace. She doesn't say a word. For hours I just stay there frozen in time.

That night I cannot sleep. I just lay there in the dead night. That is till somebody bursts into my room.

"Maiko,get up now quickly." my mother says in a frightened manner.

"What is it mother?"

"He's come." Her hands are shaking. She begins throwing all my clothes and belongings in an empty sachel.

"Who?" I ask now worried.

"I can't answer that right now." She is now frantic.

"Where's father?"

"Dead." Her face is pale. Like she knows death is right around the corner.

"They're about to find us soon. I have to get you out of here. Take these and protect them with your life. These are the Kuyumi clan's greatest treasures." She then places four items in front of me. Two pure white katana swords, a delicate flower clip the color of the snow, an old looking scroll. I then hear the haughty footsteps rushing down the hallway. Mother wraps the items in a cloth, grabs my hand, and we are running down the hallway. When we are just about to make it outside a man blocks our path. He is twice the size of us. his arms are pure muscle and he has no neck.

"Well look who we have here, some little hideaways I'm guessing." His voice is raspy and husky.

He has a large axe in his hand. He grabs me by my hair and then raises his axe to chop off my head, but then my mother shoves him with all her strength and I fall to the floor. I land on my head, so everything becomes dizzy and a blur, but I still hear my mother scream when the axe slashes down on her and I can still manage to see the scarlet blood pooling around her as she falls. I feel myself beginning to lose consciousness. I know this will be my death place. Out of nowhere a sword plunges into the man's chest. The one shining katana is now crimson with the man's blood. He is no longer laughing over his latest kill. The last thing I remember is being carried away by a man with a leaf etched on his ninja headband.

 **Hi! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please write reviews if you would like to. I would love to hear any advice to improve my writing, but nothing offensive please or you will be reported. This is my first Naruto fanfiction! I look forward to updating soon in the future. I will try to update at least once a week, so if you like the story stay in touch. Well, that's all for now! This is a Kakashi x OC story so if you have any ideas for side pairings just write them in the review section. Bye! ;3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or any of the Naruto characters. This OC is one of my own creation.**


End file.
